


Make The Yuletide Gay

by timeforteaaa



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cheesy, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 04:44:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10914582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeforteaaa/pseuds/timeforteaaa





	Make The Yuletide Gay

TS CHRISTMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS

hey. how is everyone? it feels like forever since fic but it really cant have been that long becasue rees birthday wasnt even that long ago but eDUCATION IS DETERMINED TO HAVE ME DEAD AND GONE. but its not working. yet. IM STILL GOING EVERYONE IM STILL GOING

ugh. kaisoo. damn. its christmas and kaisoo are kaisoo. kasioo. im trash.so..... christmas kaisoo? this is very cheesy and very cliche AND I WILL REPEAT MY WARNING IN THE FORWARD THAT THIS FIC IS NOT TO BE READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE AND EMBRACE CHRISTMAS CHEESY CLICHES. i know i write cliches and very fanfic-y fanfic all year round BUT LIKE HELL AM I GOING TO BE STOPPINGA T CHRISTMAS

oh by the way [THIS](http://images.halloweencostumes.com/products/10922/1-1/sexy-santa-claus-costume.jpg) is jongins outfit LOL its not exactly NSFW but i dunno how innocent everyone is ok. if anyone has any artistic talent and wants to draw jongin wearing taht then PLEASE DO THAT thnk u 

CHRISTMAS

omg i love chritsmtassandjr I FEEL LIKE THERE WAS STUFF I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE SAYING BUT IM JUST EXCITED BECASUE ITS CHRISTMAS. 

ugh i tried to edit this fic i really did but then i judt wanted to post it. its a bit itty and bitty and i couldnt really get my flow right BUT WHEN YOU GET INTO THE FIC IT GETS BETTER I PROMISE SO JUST IGNORE THE WEIRD AWKWARD BEGINNING 

wah. enjoy my loves. have a good christmas, or like i said last year if you dont celebrate than have a lovely 25th december! EAT LOTS, BE HAPPY, KISS PEOPLE UNDER THE MISTLETOE OR IF YOURE LIKE ME AND R A #LONELEEFOLK THEN GET YA DOG OR YA HAMSTER OR SOMETHING! 

ANYWAYS HAVE FUN MY LOVES HAVE A GOOD TIME DRINK SAFELY IF YOURE GONNA DRINK DONT DRINK AND DRIVE THOUGH BE SENSIBLE OK I LOVE YOU ALL 

love,

 Tea xxxxx

(also plz no offence if anyone likes indie music) 

 

 

Do Kyungsoo is not a Christmas man.  

 

Never has been really. 

 

He’s not a  _Scrooge_  by any means though; sure, let the people have their tinsel bopper headbands if they so wish. It’s just that Christmas for an all black wearing, reclusive book nerd is  _ _not_  _the most wonderful time of the year. 

 

He would tolerate Christmas, maybe even  _ _attempt_  _to be cheery for a whole month, if the whole thing wasn’t stuffed down your throat so early every year as if you’re the turkey that’s being fattened up for the table. 

 

But Christmas has to be an  _event_  and Kyungsoo finds, as he walks around campus on the 1st December, that everywhere has been jollified seemingly overnight. The halls have been literally decked and Kyungsoo can’t walk half a pace before he’s being attacked by a sprig of greenery, showered by glitter or half choked by bits of shiny tinsel getting stuck in his throat. 

 

Once December begins, Kyungsoo starts the countdown until its over when everyone can go back to being ‘ok’ on good days and miserable on most. There are no expectations of wearing colours or being joyful in January. 

 

He’s managed to get out of bed early this morning in order to get to his literature lecture early (and mainly so he can get his daily caffeine fix in the coffee shops while everywhere is still relatively empty) but he hadn’t counted on Christmas cheer to make everyone else wake up early too. There’s a light dusting of snow on the ground and the temperature must still be well below 0 degrees but no one seems to care. 

 

Kyungsoo wades through people as he heads into the lobby, and he groans inwardly at the garish explosion of tinsel once he gets inside. Don't even get him started on the chirpy voice of Mariah Carey echoing down the hallway. He yanks his bobble hat off his head (black, naturally) and stuffs it in the pocket of his coat, tugging his (also black) gloves off. He stretches out and rubs his cold fingers together in hopes of eking some warmth into them, reminding himself not to look murderous when the less than tuneful notes of The Pogues strike up. 

 

He takes a deep breath, looking straight ahead, and tells himself that its a five minute walk to his lecture room. All he has to do before then is get through the throngs of cheery folk and then he’s made it to his sanctuary. 

 

Just as Kyungsoo’s shrugging his thick woollen jacket off his shoulders, he spots something out the corner of his eye. There appears to be a mini stall set up just to the left of the lobby, and it is, in short, Christmas To The Max. Kyungsoo can’t even tell what it’s supposed to be selling because of all of the tinsel and holly and mistletoe and various other Christmas decorations adorning the front. 

 

What he does spot, however, is the person manning the stall— Kim Jongin. 

 

Kyungsoo’s first instinct is to run— run as fast as he humanly can to escape because Jongin is  _ _cute_  _and has  _ _really nice hair_. _ He’s the guy who sits a few rows in front of Kyungsoo in their lectures and he always wears sweaters and pulls them down over his hands to make  _sweater paws_. Jongin is the definition of  _ _soft_. _ He wears  _ _pastel colours_  _even in the deepest darkest depths of winter. 

 

He’s also the same Jongin that Kyungsoo has been harbouring a sort of soft spot (and by that he means a humungous crush) on since the first time he saw him and that is not the best situation to be in for an emotional and social hermit. 

 

Jongin is joy, happiness and currently covered in tinsel and he is everything Kyungsoo wants but can’t have because that’s just not Kyungsoo’s thing. He does dark and drab and Jongin does not. They’d never work. 

 

 The phrase ‘opposites attract’ floats through Kyungsoo’s mind but he bats it away quickly, allowing himself one last glance (longing stare) at the stand and Jongin and his ridiculous but cute Christmas pudding printed jumper and that ludicrous tinsel round his neck

 

He’s allowing himself this last look, and then he will leave to go to his lecture room. He will not stand around ogling pretty boys in reindeer antlers all day. 

 

However, to his utter panic, Kyungsoo spots Momo Hirai also manning the stall— and shit, shit,  _ _shit_ ,_ she’s seen him too. 

 

Now she’s waving at him and she’s smiling and if Kyungsoo doesn’t go over and say hello he’s going to look like the most almighty of douchebags and she’s always been so sweet to him in their singing classes and  _ _dammit_  _Kyungsoo’s walking over with an uncomfortable grimace smacked on his face. 

 

Smiling in the face of adversary — in this case, fairy lights— is not his forte. 

 

“Hey, Kyungsoo!” Momo greets warmly as he approaches. 

 

Damn, damn,  _ _damn_  _Kyungsoo had forgotten that’s she’s also on the dance team with Jongin. Curse the multitalented Hirai.

 

“Hi, Momo.” He replies weakly, raising an awkward hand. He keeps his eyes trained firmly on the girl’s face and tries to fight down the heat rising in his cheeks as he senses that Jongin is watching him too. 

 

“How are you today?” Momo asks, brushing her fringe out of her eyes and dislodging a little elf hat on her headband. 

 

“I’m… cold.” Kyungsoo says blandly and he risks a glance towards Jongin. It was a bad move, a  _ _really_  _bad move because Jongin is looking at him sweetly and smiling and he even chuckles a little bit at his answer. Kyungsoo looks back at Momo, positive that his ears must be as red as Rudolph’s nose by now. Oh, Christ, he’s descending into Christmas related similes already,  _ _abort mission_._

 

Momo is smirking, flicking her eyes between the pair.

 

Kyungsoo forgets how wise to her surroundings she can be.  

 

“Kyungsoo, you know we could really do with your help.” She begins, furrowing her eyebrows in a pleading manner. She turns to Jongin beside her, a look of faux innocence smacked on her face. “Hey Jongin, could you explain to Kyungsoo what we’re doing here? I think I just spotted Sana over there, I must go and have a chat.” She points vaguely in the distance. 

 

Sana is not over there. Everyone knows Sana is in Japan for a family wedding this week,  _especially_  Momo seeing as is it’s her  _girlfriend_. Either way, Momo shoots up out of her seat with a  waggle of her fingers and Kyungsoo is left with Jongin. 

 

Jongin readjusts his antlers on his head and smiles so, so beautifully. “Hi. We’re going to be running a Santa’s Grotto in the Greenwoods shopping centre this weekend to help raise money for the dog shelter.” He begins, pointing to various images of cute dogs in Christmas costumes he’s got spread out in front of him on the desk. “They’re really desperate for any money or donations at this time of year to keep all the little guys going through winter. Some of the puppies are really ill and need vets treatments too!” 

 

Kyungsoo nods. This isn’t good. He is too weak for this. 

 

“At the grotto we’re all going to dress up and then ask for a small fee for children to come and visit Santa, and all of the donations will go to the dog shelter. We’ll need all of the help we can get so if you can spare some time? Even if it’s just to wrap presents for the children with Momo and I one night?” Jongin looks up hopefully. 

 

It’s funny because Jongin sort of reminds Kyungsoo of a puppy, with his cute pleading eyes and pouty little lips. When Jongin looks at him all innocently like that, Kyungsoo just thinks of the poor little puppies that must be so cold with no home and no one to love them properly and— 

 

“Yeah. I can do both.” He should not have said that. I mean, it’s not like Kyungsoo has particularly busy weekends— watching anime does not count as a hobby, he has been told— but… he doesn’t  _ _do_  _Christmas. 

 

“Present wrapping and helping at the Grotto?” Jongin looks delighted. 

 

“Y-yeah, sure. Sign me up.” Kyungsoo sighs, forcing another smile. He should stop this. He needs to stop being so easily swayed by attractive people and cute dogs. 

 

“Great!” Jongin enthuses. He pulls out a clipboard and eagerly scribbles down Kyungsoo’s name whilst rattling off instructions. “We’re going to wrap the presents on Thursday evening in the theatre. I’ll give you the details about the Grotto then. Oh, and what’s your clothes size?” 

 

“My clothes size?” 

 

“Yes. We’ve all got to dress up for the Grotto so we need your size to get your costume.” 

 

“C-costume?” Well, Kyungsoo can’t pull out now, no matter how terrifying this whole thing seems to be becoming. “I’m a small, normally.” 

 

Jongin grins again, joyous pink dusting his cheeks. “That’s good.” He scrawls the information on to the list and oh, God, Chanyeol’s signed up too. He’s never going to hear the last of this. 

 

“Thanks.” Kyungsoo says, nodding awkwardly and starting to back away. 

 

“Bye, Kyungsoo!” Jongin waves excitedly. “I’ll see you in Lit later!” 

 

“Yeah.” Kyungsoo waves, trying not to fall over his own feet as he attempts to extract himself from this increasingly embarrassing situation. 

 

“Oh, and Merry Christmas!” 

 

“M-merry Christmas.” Kyungsoo regrets all of his life decisions. 

 

 

 

***

 

 

Thursday, better known as present-wrapping day, rolls around far too quickly for Kyungsoo’s liking. 

 

Equally, Thursday can’t come around soon enough because the awkward (most probably  _imagined_ ) tension between him and Jongin has been building since Kyungsoo signed away his weekend and his dignity. 

 

Jongin starts actually sitting  _beside_  him in lectures, appearing on chilly mornings wrapped up in tartan scarves and clutching steaming cups of hot chocolate. He always smiles, looking beautiful despite the early hour and Kyungsoo begins to hate himself more and more by the minute. It would be fine if he could just smile at Jongin, make small talk, ask him if he slept well, but  _ _no_  _all he seems capable of doing is giving Jongin a gormless stare. Half of the time he has to sit on his own hands to stop him running his fingers through Jongin’s tousled fringe. 

 

Kyungsoo is usually about coherent enough to mumble out vague greetings and reply to small talk  about the weather before he scuttles away at the end of class without a look back over his shoulder. 

 

All those unspoken conversations (and all the guilt over them) are about to creep up on him now as he heads into the school’s theatre, trying not to trip over the edge of the seats because the lights have been dimmed. 

 

He finds Jongin sitting alone on the stage with a few warm stage lights on him, and he’s surrounded by piles of unwrapped presents and wrapping paper. 

 

Jongin hears Kyungsoo awkwardly approaching and looks up, a beaming grin on his face. “Kyungsoo, you made it!” He says gleefully, getting to his feet. He’s wearing a Christmas jumper again; a bright, flashing depiction of Rudolph, and the little bell on the reindeer antlers placed on his head jingles. 

 

“Um, yeah, I did.” Kyungsoo says sheepishly, shrugging his backpack off his shoulders and placing it gingerly on the ground. 

 

They stand in awkward silence for a few seconds, both avoiding eye contact, and Kyungsoo surveys the mass of ribbon around him. “Is Momo not here?” He asks, suddenly remembering through the hazy mist of his embarrassment that there is supposed to be a third person here. 

 

Jongin looks abashed and rubs the back of his neck. “Um, no.” He blushes “She sent me a text earlier and said she wouldn’t be able to make it. I hope you don’t mind.” 

 

Kyungsoo’s insides squirm. “Oh, no, not at all.” He says. It’s only a half lie— he’s one part furious that Momo has (almost certainly deliberately) orchestrated that he and Jongin should be alone, but one part slightly grateful. 

 

Jongin smiles gently. “Right, good.” He whispers. “Um, do you want to start?” 

 

“Oh! Of course, yeah.” Kyungsoo nods. This whole situation, just the two of them here under the soft lighting, feels oddly intimate. It’s probably best if he gets down to focussing on the task at hand. “Um, what do I need to do?” 

 

Jongin sits down and gestures for Kyungsoo to do the same. “These are all the presents— they’ve been donated by local businesses.” He points to the pile. “Before you wrap them just make sure there’s a business card for the dog shelter slipped in, and then pick whatever wrapping paper you want. You can tie some ribbon around them or stick a bow on if you want.” He points to the another pile of shiny decorations. 

 

Kyungsoo nods and takes hold of a box containing a little toy car. He systematically wraps it, folding the edges over neatly and tying a neat bow of red shiny ribbon around it. He presents it to Jongin hesitantly and feels heat flood into his cheeks when the boy nods and smiles encouragingly. “That’s perfect.” 

 

When Kyungsoo starts to pick up a rhythm, he finds the whole task quite therapeutic. He’s always been a neat freak and so ensuring the presents are wrapped pristinely panders to his needs greatly, and Jongin is reassuring but quiet company for him. Kyungsoo finds as long as he doesn’t look at him, the effects of Jongin’s breathtaking beauty are put on hold. 

 

They wrap for a while in perfect silence, except for Jongin humming the occasional Christmas tune, and Kyungsoo begins to feel  _ _comfortable_ , _something rare for him. 

 

Well, at least he  _was_  feeling comfortable until Jongin decides to strike up conversation. “So, Kyungsoo, what do you do in your spare time?” 

 

Kyungsoo gulps. He realises he has to look at Jongin (his mother would kill him if he came across as rude) and he immediately understands what a mistake this is when he sees Jongin looking at him with soft eyes and a private smile. “U-uh I, u-uh like… reading.” He fumbles out, hands shaky as he tears a strip of sellotape of the dispenser in front of him. He looks resolutely back at his present. 

 

“Oh, really?” Jongin says. 

 

“Well I am a Lit major.” Kyungsoo says, and then immediately panics because  _wow_  that could easily come across as sounding rude. “No, sorry, I didn’t mean—“ 

 

“Kyungsoo, it’s fine.” Jongin giggles. 

 

The air leaves Kyungsoo’s lungs then, mainly because Jongin is  _ _giggling_  _but also because his name sounds so elegant and flowing from Jongin’s tongue. 

 

“I know some people take Lit even thought their passions lie elsewhere. They feel like they should do an academic subject, I guess.” 

 

“O-oh, are you one of them?” Kyungsoo asks. Conversational skills Kyungsoo, conversational skills. Keep talking. 

 

“No, I love reading too.” Jongin’s grin looks a tad brighter for a second. “Who are your favourite authors?” 

 

Kyungsoo balks a little. “I-I really like the… uh, the female authors actually. Austen, Alcott, Brontë. I like their view of writing, and I’m in awe of their abilities when you consider the era they came from. I like that they’re inspirational.” He feels a smile tugging the corners of his mouth. 

 

“Which Brontë do you like most?” Jongin asks, something sparking in his eyes when he sees how Kyungsoo opens up just a little. 

 

“Emily. Wuthering Heights is one of my favourites. I think Anne is so under appreciated though.” 

 

“Ah, I’ve always been a Charlotte — Jane Eyre— fan myself. I agree about Anne though. She’s so often forgotten.” 

 

Kyungsoo can do books. He can talk about books, and he surprises even himself when he actually manages to ask a question. “Pride and Prejudice or Sense and Sensibility?” 

 

Jongin looks up, almost in shock, and Kyungsoo suddenly panics. He hadn’t said if he was an Austen fan too, Kyungsoo had just assumed that as he liked the Brontë sisters he’d like Jane Austen but what if he absolutely  _ _hates_  _Austen’s work why did he— “Pride and Prejudice.” Jongin smiles. 

 

“O-oh. Me too.” Kyungsoo says, blushing furiously at his lap. He forces himself to pick up a train set to wrap before he can ask anything else stupid. 

 

“Do you do anything else in your spare time? Do you have a favourite TV show?” Jongin asks, seemingly unperturbed by Kyungsoo’s habit of talking freely one minute and then clamming up awkwardly the next. 

 

“I— erm, I’m not very interesting actually. I don’t watch a lot of TV. I either read or I, um, I watch anime sometimes.” 

 

By ‘watching anime sometimes’ Kyungsoo means he watches anime on a daily basis and cries, screams, and laughs along with all of his favourite characters and has posters of them on his walls wherever there’s free space (wherever there isn’t an overflowing bookshelf). 

 

“Oh! I watch anime too. Have you been watching Yuri on Ice?” 

 

Kyungsoo heat does a triple beat. He’s been Victuuri trash since day one and his life seems to revolve around Thursdays now. “Yeah.” He whispers. 

 

“Are you enjoying it? I really love it.” Jongin says. 

 

“R-really?!” 

 

“Yeah! I’ve always been an anime fan but I’m kind of a dweeb so I really like the comedy and romance ones.” Jongin blushes, pulling his hands up into his sweater sleeves. 

 

Kyungsoo’s stomach fizzes. “Yeah… I, er, I cried at Tokyo Ghoul.” He admits, just a tad embarrassed. Oh no, why did he say that? You do not make yourself look like a giant baby in front of your crush that is  _not_  how you get yourself a date. Jongin’s not saying anything either so that must mean he— oh, just focus on the wrapping Kyungsoo, fold, stick, flip, repeat. 

 

Then, something entirely unprecedented happens. Jongin  _ _laughs_. _ He downright howls, a full, proper belly laugh, not like the giggles from before and his eyes are squinting up into crescents and he tips his head back, clapping his sweater paws together delightedly.

 

Kyungsoo is astounded. He stares brazenly, the sound echoing off his eardrums. He just made Jongin laugh. Jongin is laughing right now, because of  _ _him_. _ And not because he did anything stupid either. 

 

Jongin rights himself a few moments later, a pretty pink dusting his cheeks and laughter still shines in his eyes. “I’m so sorry, I’m not laughing at you I swear!” 

 

Kyungsoo shakes his head, chuckling slightly to himself as he tries to play off his flaming cheeks. “It’s alright.” 

 

“I just never expected— you look so  _sc _ary_  _that’s all.” 

 

“I look scary?” Kyungsoo snaps his head up to look at Jongin. 

 

Jongin picks up a toy doll and begins to wrap it, cautiously avoiding eye contact. “Yeah. You really do. I—I would have come and sat with you in lectures sometimes but you… didn’t look like you wanted me to. And Chanyeol always seemed to take up the seats anyway so I just thought…” 

 

Kyungsoo is the epitome of flustered. His fingers fumble on the sticky tape and he achieves the almost impossible feat of getting it wrapped around his hand. “Oh, damn.” He says. 

 

Jongin giggles again, and wordlessly helps to untangle Kyungsoo’s hand. Kyungsoo makes several mental notes about how soft Jongin’s fingers were, before he sternly reminds himself that he isn’t in one of the animes and that he really needs to get a grip on himself. “T-thanks.” He stutters. “I— You could have come to sit by me if you wanted. I’m supposed to wear glasses, you see, but I often don’t so I can’t really see much. I stare at people a lot and I think I scare them.” 

 

“You’re not really scary though.” Jongin says meaningfully. 

 

“I… I don’t suppose I am. I’m just not the most interesting of people.” 

 

Jongin shakes his head. “I think you’re very interesting. Even in this short time I’ve learnt a lot about you. It’s been really nice getting to know you, actually.” 

 

Kyungsoo opens and closes his mouth a few times. “T-thank you.” He just about manages to say. “It’s been n-nice getting to know you too.” 

 

Jongin nods, just once, and turns back to wrapping his present. 

 

They slip into silence again, and Kyungsoo is extremely grateful. He’s already managed to embarrass himself in front of Jongin enough today. 

 

Kyungsoo sneaks a few more glances at Jongin as they wrap the final few gifts. He feels a slight sadness because Jongin’s company has been rather nice and probably a good thing for someone who rarely has human contact except for at lectures and when Chanyeol comes over (and he’s pretty sure Chanyeol doesn’t count as ‘human’ contact). 

 

“So,” Jongin sighs, placing his gift on the neatly stacked pile in front of them. “We did it. Even without Momo’s help.” 

 

Kyungsoo chuckles, toying with the hem of his shirt. He’s never any good at greetings or farewells so he anticipates an uphill struggle. “Erm… I, er promised Chanyeol that I’d go and see this… weird… indie band with him so I’d… better get going.” 

 

Jongin blushes, clapping his hands against his cheeks in a frankly adorable manner. “Oh gosh I probably kept you for so long didn’t I! Oh, I’m sorry…” He fumbles. “Yes you… have fun… with Chanyeol.” He says smiling half-heartedly as Kyungsoo begins backing away slowly. 

 

“I-I’ll try!” Kyungsoo laughs hollowly and raises his arm in semblance of a wave. “Have a nice night!” 

 

“Bye!” Jongin gives a little wave, his hand retracted into his sweater again. 

 

“Bye!” 

 

Kyungsoo promptly falls off the stage, having not turned around to see the edge. The fall hurts his tailbone (and his pride) but he jumps to his feet and dusts himself off. “Oops. Bye!” He shrugs, before he turns on his heel and scurries away into the darkness. 

 

Once he’s out of the theatre and well away from Jongin’s earshot, Kyungsoo drops his head into his hands. “Oh  _god_  Kyungsoo why? Why, why, why? What an absolute—“

 

“Are you talking to yourself?” 

 

Kyungsoo looks up, face still dark red with embarrassment, to find none other than Momo in her sparkly jumper grinning at him. “Shut up. You didn’t show up on purpose, didn’t you!? Ugh, I hate you so much!” He flounces past her, ignoring the girl doubling over into cackles. 

 

“A very Merry Christmas to you too, Mr Do!” 

 

 

***

 

Saturday. The Day. The Big Day. Well, not  _ _the_  _big day because Christmas is on the 25th December and even a Christmasphobe like Kyungsoo knows that. 

 

It’s the big day with regards to the fact it’s the day that Kyungsoo will be dressed as an elf and working in a grotto. It’s the big day where he will have to face such indignation in front of his crush. 

 

Momo sends him a text early in the morning reminding him to be at the shopping centre for 8am sharp, and Kyungsoo reluctantly drags himself out of bed. 

 

He thinks he should probably make some sort of effort with his outfit but his wardrobe is severely limited to black and khaki so he ends up wearing his black jeans and a fairly sensible black jumper. It’s not going to last long anyway, he’ll be covered in tinsel by 10:30am, he can feel it. 

 

Chanyeol calls in a few minutes later just as Kyungsoo is treating himself to some thick, stodgy porridge. He nearly knocks his head on the door as he walks in, and Kyungsoo can already hear children screaming and crying as Chanyeol gives them that slightly creepy, lopsided grin. 

 

“Are you ready?” Chanyeol says, giving some overly enthusiastic jazz hands. 

 

“No.” 

 

“Aw, that’s my Kyungsoo, such a little grinch. I’d have thought being such a Jongin freak you’d be into the Christmas spirit by now.” 

 

Kyungsoo rewards that comment with a solid punch on the arm. “As if you can talk. We all know you’ve been stalking the music corridors to get a glimpse of Byun Baekhyun.” 

 

Chanyeol shrugs, with not an inch of shame in his voice and he says “You’re right.” Adding a greasy wink on the end for effect. 

 

The walk to the shopping centre is no more than a two minute walk from Kyungsoo’s apartment, but tiny flakes of snow are already starting to tumble down and set themselves into Kyungsoo dark hair just as he and Chanyeol step out of the front door. 

 

Kyungsoo picks his coat up and tugs it on, shivering as an icy blast of wind rushes past him. “This is why I hibernate in winter.” He mutters darkly. 

 

Chanyeol laughs, slinging an arm around Kyungsoo’s shoulders. “Embrace the winter. Embrace Christmas. If you want Jongin to like you, I’m pretty sure you’re going to have to like Christmas. I get the feeling that would be a make or break relationship type thing… along with, liking dogs, I’d guess.” 

 

“I like dogs.” Kyungsoo mumbles. 

 

“You like dogs. You like reading. That’s two out of three. Do you know what music he likes?” 

 

“Nope. I just hope he doesn’t like Indie.” 

 

Chanyeol looks at him oddly, pulling that weird squinty face he does when he’s really confused or when he’s lost his contacts. 

 

Kyungsoo looks up at him and rolls his eyes. “I was complaining about you taking me to that Indie concert the other night.” 

 

“Hey!” Chanyeol protests, “There’s nothing wrong with Moon Massacre!” 

 

“Even the name indicates there is something incredibly wrong with Moon Massacre.” Kyungsoo deadpans. 

 

Chanyeol grouches for a few minutes but soon the shopping centre is coming into view, and a hot drizzle of excitement pours in Kyungsoo’s tummy. He has a good feeling about today, even if there is that lingering sense of foreboding about the loss of dignity. 

 

Chanyeol sweeps them into the entrance, and the warm gust of air that hits Kyungsoo is a warm welcome from the bitterly cold weather outside. Kyungsoo catches a glimpse of himself in a passing shop window and groans at the sight of his red nose and rosy cheeks. 

 

The grotto isn’t hard to find, having been set up right in the centre of the mall, linked onto the tourist information booth. It looks a little drab and uninteresting at the moment— a couple of moth eaten stuffed reindeer are the only source of decoration— but Kyungsoo can imagine it will look rather (dare he say it) pretty when it’s completely finished. 

 

It’s a little dark when they duck into the low door, but with a few rapid blinks it’s clear enough not to fall over. The grotto is also deceptively big, with the team currently decorating clearly deciding they wanted plenty of space for behind the scenes work. 

 

Momo is flitting about with boxes of fairy lights, and she is already dressed in a spectacular gingerbread man outfit. “Ah! You’re here!” She says, dropping the box into the arms of another helper. “Thanks so much for coming.” 

 

“It’s fine.” Chanyeol answers smoothly, as Kyungsoo is already distracted by not so subtly looking around for Jongin. 

 

Momo produces a clipboard from seemingly nowhere. “Ok. Chanyeol, your costume is just over there.” She points to a neatly folded green pile in the corner. When you’re changed we’re going to need you on decorating the front. We need tall people, see.” She says, nodding purposefully and ticking off Chanyeol’s name on her list when he scoots off. “Soo?” 

 

Kyungsoo snaps his attention back to Momo, shaking his head. “S-sorry. Where do I need to go?” 

 

“Your costume is in the office of the tourist information booth. After that I’ll need you back out here on tinsel and fairy light duty.” She trills. 

 

Kyungsoo nods meekly. 

 

“If you head straight through there you’ll get right into the tourist information. The office is the door straight in front of you.” She informs, indicating over her shoulder. “Oh! Jongin’s in there at the moment. He’s… er… he’s—well, you’ll see.” Her mouth twists up into a wry grin. 

 

Kyungsoo frowns but decides it’s probably best that he does what he’s told. He heads in the direction Momo had shown him, and ducks through the various layers of felt fabric that make up the wall of the grotto until he realises he’s in a brightly lit corridor. 

 

He blinks a couple of times and spots the office door in front of him. He strides towards it mindlessly but comes up short when he tries to open it. The door won’t budge, so Kyungsoo pushes on it a couple of times. 

 

He frowns. Momo had said Jongin was in here, so why would it be locked?

 

Kyungsoo tries a few meek knocks on the door. “Hello?” He enquires. 

 

A startled gasp comes from the other side of the door at it catches Kyungsoo’s attention. “Jongin? Is that you? It’s Kyungsoo… apparently my costume is in here.” 

 

There is silence for a few moments until Jongin speaks. “Y-yeah it’s me.” His voice sounds suspiciously close to the door, almost as if he’s leaning against it and wedging it shut with his weight. He also sounds a little breathless and flustered. “Y-your costume is here, um, can—“ 

 

“—Jongin, is everything alright?” 

 

Jongin stops rambling and there’s a quiet sigh. “If I let you in promise you won’t laugh?” 

 

Kyungsoo tilts his head, confused. “Of course I won’t. I promise.” 

 

There’s shuffling, and then the sound of the door creaking open. 

 

Kyungsoo pushes it and pokes his head into the room, slightly apprehensive about what could have happened. 

 

Jongin stands a few feet back with his arms wrapped around himself, his head down and cheeks red with shame. 

 

Kyungsoo promptly chokes on air. 

 

Jongin is dressed in his costume for the grotto already and he’s… he’s  _Mrs Claus_. A  _sexy_  Mrs Claus.

 

From what Kyungsoo can see through his rapidly decreasing vision, the dress is short. It just brushes the top of Jongin’s golden thighs, the fluffy white plume around the bottom providing contrast between the bright red of the dress and the tone of Jongin’s skin.  He’s wearing boots too; knee-high, topped with their own fluff of white.  _ _Oh god, are they heels?_  _

 

Kyungsoo coughs loudly, heat flooding his own cheeks. He can feel his ears burning, and he realises Jongin still hasn’t looked up from the floor. “W-what happened?” 

 

Kyungsoo knows he should really listen to what Jongin is saying but the belt that’s cinching him in at the waist is proving a tough distraction. 

 

“There was a mixup with the costume order,” Jongin says ruefully, pulling his arms tighter round himself. “I was supposed to be a reindeer but they sent this instead.” He tugs gently on the bottom of the dress, making it spring lightly. 

 

Kyungsoo nods, reminding himself to take deep and steady breaths and he focuses on keeping the blood in the top half of his body so he doesn’t have an embarrassing… problem. “Y-you look fine.” He mumbles out, throat a little scratchy from all the coughing. 

 

Jongin finally looks up, lips slightly parted in shock. He gnaws on his lower lip and Kyungsoo’s knees nearly buckle when the light catches the shine on it. “I tried to make Momo wear it but you know what she’s like and she said she didn’t want to be ogled. There’s nothing else for me to wear.” Jongin toys with the white fluffy pompom on his hat. 

 

“I-if it helps, Chanyeol and I are both going to be dressed as elves. We’re probably going to look like idiots. At least you look pretty— oh,  _ _shit_ , _sorry I didn’t mean to say that.” 

 

Jongin turns nearly as red as he dress, but his lips start to curve up into a soft smile. “I-it’s alright. T-thank you.” 

 

Kyungsoo holds down a scream and gestures awkwardly to his costume thats lying forlorn and forgotten on the desk. “I’ll just get changed into… that thing… Momo’s gonna flip if we spend too long out here.” 

 

“Oh! Yes, of course.” Jongin says, nodding frantically and tottering out of the way.  _ _Yep, those are heels_. _

 

Jongin turns and heads towards the door, presumably to give Kyungsoo some privacy, but just before he steps out he twists back round. “Um— Kyungsoo?” He says tentatively. 

 

Kyungsoo stops, just about to pull his shirt off, and nods. “Hm?” 

 

“W-would you mind if I… waited. I don’t really want to go back out there on my own.” Jongin twiddles his fingers together in front of himself. 

 

“O-of course not.” Kyungsoo says, feeling his heart do a little flutter as Jongin smiles at him. 

 

Kyungsoo changes like a lightning bolt, his all black attire being replaced with yellow and green stripy tights, a god awful green playsuit and a jaunty green cap. 

 

Jongin is hovering in the doorway, looking out into the corridor and Kyungsoo goes up to him and taps him on the shoulder. 

 

Jongin jumps a fraction, giving a startled little ‘oh!’ but his shock mellows out into a smile when he sees Kyungsoo. “You look really good in green.” He whispers, almost to himself, and upon realising what he just said out loud he claps his hands over his mouth with a squeak. “I-I just meant you— the green looks good… with your hair colour.” 

 

Kyungsoo smiles without even realising it, and he looks down at the floor sheepishly. “You’re just saying that.” 

 

“No no! I’m not, honestly. Green—green’s my favourite colour. And pink. I like green and pink.” Jongin looks a little confused at his own words, so he goes back to looking at the floor. 

 

“That’s good. Mine’s red actually.” Kyungsoo finds himself saying mindlessly. 

 

“Red?” 

 

“Y-yeah. Y-you look good in red.” For someone as awkward as Kyungsoo, he thinks he’s handling this situation spectacularly. He should really be censoring some of the thoughts that keep spilling out of his mouth but maybe it’s a little too late for that. 

 

Jongin’s cheeks flush again and Kyungsoo finds he really, really likes that. 

 

“Shall we—?” 

 

“—Can I hold your hand?” Jongin blurts all of a sudden. 

 

“Huh?” Kyungsoo replies intelligently. 

 

“I’m scared… about going out there… dressed like this.” 

 

Kyungsoo’s face softens. He holds his hand out, willing it not to shake or be sweaty, and threads his fingers through Jongin’s. “It’ll be alright. I won’t let anyone say anything to you.” 

 

“Promise?” 

 

“Promise.” 

 

“Thank you, Kyungsoo.” 

 

“That’s alrig—“ 

 

“—HEY!”

 

A shout from the entrance to the building makes Kyungsoo and Jongin both jump a few feet in the air. Jongin panics and cowers subtly into Kyungsoo’s side. 

 

“Jeez, Momo, you nearly scared me to death.” Kyungsoo clutches his chest when he finally realises they’re not about to be killed by an imposter dressed as a gingerbread man. 

 

Momo gives them a no nonsense look, and then her eyes slide down to where their hands are entwined and where Jongin has latched himself onto Kyungsoo. “I see you two have been busy.” She says slyly. “You’re taking far too long, though. This grotto isn’t going to decorate itself. I want you both out here in thirty seconds.” She ducks back out the door for a second but then she returns. “Oh, and no kissing on the job unless I’m there to film it!” She winks. 

 

Yep, Kyungsoo was right. This was a bad idea after all. 

 

***

 

 

Do Kyungsoo is not a Christmas person. 

 

Or maybe, just maybe, he is. 

 

Just a little. 

 

By the time the early afternoon rolls around, he’s actually found himself getting into this whole Christmas thing. 

 

It’s hard not to when the children line up, their faces bright with excitement as they tug on their parents hands. It raises a smile to Kyungsoo’s face, seeing those happy little faces so full of joy and light at this time of year. 

 

His smile broadens when he sees how much they love Jongin. Clearly, Jongin is good with children and he never fails to bend down to their level when he hands them a gift at the end, and he always wears the brightest of smiles. 

 

They look up at him adoringly, and word spreads down the queue like wildfire that there’s ‘a really pretty oppa that’s giving out presents’. 

 

None of the children look even remotely bothered that he’s dressed as Mrs Claus (that’s mostly a problem to some flustered, ogling mothers— and occasional fathers— than the children themselves) and it’s almost enough to start restoring Kyungsoo’s faith in humanity, that such good exists. 

 

When did he become such a cheesy shit. 

 

Its the twinkly lights, the atmosphere and the eggnog they shared at lunch. That’s what it is. 

 

Or maybe its the Christmas music and the scent of cinnamon and oranges in the air. There’s bound to be some rational explanation for the contented calm Kyungsoo feels inside him as he busies himself around by directing families and helping to take pictures of the children balancing precariously on the stuffed reindeer. 

 

Time flies, and streams of tiny, delighted faces eventually dwindle out into last minute stragglers who are just  _ _desperate_  _to meet Santa. Everyone is allowed in, everyone gets to meet the man himself, and everyone gets a gift hand delivered by Jongin. 

 

Kyungsoo feels an almost… sadness when Momo returns from checking there is no one else in the queue. The grotto was supposed to close at 6pm but it’s nearing 9pm as it’s been such a popular event. “Wow, guys,” She begins, standing on a chair to give her an extra bit of height. “We’ve done so well in raising money for the dog shelter. At a first count, loose total, we've raised nearly 1.5 million won.” Everyone claps wildly, looking around at each other with shocked faces. “The money will go to a brilliant cause and I think it’s safe to say that we’ve made quite a few people happy today, especially Mr Kim Jongin over there.” She points teasingly in Jongin’s direction and Kyungsoo’s knees buckle as he blushes shyly. 

 

“If everyone can take down the decorations they set up and place them in the relevant boxes then we’ll all be packed up and on our way home in no time. Thank you so much for helping out everyone!” There is another round of applause and a couple of the guys in Kyungsoo’s year throw themselves on the floor at Momo’s feet and start worshipping her like a queen. 

 

Momo rolls her eyes at them and pecks Sana softly on the cheek before she’s whizzing off to help dismantle the grotto. 

 

“Hey,” A voice mumbles at Kyungsoo’s side. It’s Jongin, twisting his Santa hat in his hands. “I guess we’ve got to take down the lights.” 

 

“Y-yeah, of course.” Kyungsoo nods and smiles. They head towards the edge of the grotto, and Kyungsoo becomes acutely aware of their surroundings. There are still people milling about, but everyone seems focussed on their own jobs and singing Christmas songs in various pitches so his proximity with Jongin once again because fractionally intimate. 

 

“Would you mind holding the chair for me?” Jongin says, as he starts to step up onto a rickety old stool even in his towering heels. 

 

Kyungsoo braces himself. He’s been through this before when they were putting the fairy lights up. It’s a situation he both loves and loathes, but mainly loves seeing as Jongin’s glorious thighs are at eye level and Kyungsoo is completely free to ogle the shift and strain of the muscles as Jongin stretches up. 

 

Just as Kyungsoo is trying not to make any inappropriate noises as Jongin’s skirt rides up, Jongin speaks. “I—I’ve really enjoyed today, actually. T-thanks for coming, Kyungsoo. You’ve made it really fun.” 

 

That knocks Kyungsoo for six for a moment. He’s not usually told he makes events ‘fun’, and hardly anyone tells him they’ve actually enjoyed him being there. “Oh… um… I’ve… enjoyed it too, actually.” 

 

Kyungsoo can’t see Jongin’s face (largely due to the caramel thigh obstruction) but he can hear the smile in his voice. “Do you think Christmas is growing on you?” 

 

Kyungsoo huffs a little laugh to himself. He looks around him again, and then back at Jongin. “Yeah. I think maybe it is.” 

 

Jongin giggles again, hopping off the chair so they can move it more towards the centre of the room. 

 

Kyungsoo gives him a hand up as he teeters back up onto the stool and he’s sure he imagines the light blush on Jongin’s face. 

 

“That’s good to know. I think Christmas grows on everyone in the end.” Jongin over balances for a second and he wobbles dangerously. 

 

Kyungsoo’s hand shoots out automatically and grabs the first thing he can which woe betide happens to be Jongin’s thigh. It really is muscly, damn, Kyungsoo can feel the flexing of the sinew and tendons beneath the warm skin. 

 

Jongin lets out a terrified little sound but sighs in relief when he regains his balance. “T-thanks, Soo.” 

 

 _Soo._ The nickname glues Kyungsoo’s throat together, and he coughs hoarsely. “It’s alright.” 

 

Jongin looks a little bit embarrassed. “Oh, I think this is the last bit. He says, indicating to the last few lights wrapped just off centre of the room. He unwinds them with ease and hands them down to Kyungsoo. 

 

“Done!” He chirps breezily. 

 

“Do you need a hand getting down?” 

 

“Please.” Jongin steadies his hands against Kyungsoo’s shoulders as he hops down, and he has another wobble as he gets two feet back on the ground. “I’m still not used to these things.” He gestures forlornly to his shoes. 

 

“At least you won’t have to wear them again after today.” Kyungsoo says lightly, although his chest compresses every time he glances down at the shoes. 

 

Jongin sighs. “I suppose.” 

 

“I bet if you practiced they’d be easier. I mean, girls do it easily, don’t they?” 

 

“Do you really think so?” 

 

“C-course. I-I said before… they suit you.” Kyungsoo coughs again, suddenly aware that he’s got that feeling that someone’s watching them. 

 

He chances flickering his eyes from Jongin’s face to look round the room and finds that they  _are_  being watched. By quite a few people. 

 

In fact, its nearly the entire team thats been helping out at the grotto. Momo stands at the front with her mouth torn between a smirk and hanging wide open. Chanyeol is grinning at the back. 

 

“W-what’s wrong?” Kyungsoo asks. 

 

A couple of people in the gathered crowd stifle giggles, and everyone simultaneously points above Jongin and Kyungsoo’s heads. 

 

Kyungsoo gulps, fearing the worst. He turns his eyes upwards and… yep. 

 

Mistletoe. 

 

Jongin realises too, looking up in almost fear. 

 

“O-oh… y-you don’t h-have to kiss me if you don’t want to honestly i-it’s f-fine I really don’t mind—“ 

 

“KISS! KISS! KISS!” The crowd begins a steady chant and Kyungsoo spies several phone cameras out of the corner of his eye. 

 

Jongin stands before him looking like a deer in the headlights, but at least his face is probably as red as Kyungsoo’s is too. “Jongin don’t worry it’s fine you really don’t have to I promise I won’t be upset if you don’t want to—“ 

 

Kyungsoo’s words are cut short. 

 

In one swift movement, Jongin steps forward, cradles Kyungsoo’s jaw in his hands and presses their lips together firmly. 

 

Time seems to slow down, and Kyungsoo’s pulse thunders in his ears as his brain starts to catch up.  _ _Fuck_ , _Jongin’s kissing him. Jongin is  _ _kissing him_  _and he’s standing here doing absolutely nothing. 

 

It’s not Kyungsoo’s conscious decision when his hands reach up to clutch around Jongin’s waist, fingers firm and possessive as he pulls the other boy closer. Jongin tastes sweet, like fresh oranges, spices and chocolate and Kyungsoo forgets about the crowd watching them. 

 

It feels like just him and Jongin clutched together in this embrace as one of his hands reaches up to thumb Jongin’s cheekbone. It feels so  _effortless_  to finally prise Jongin’s lips open with his tongue as the kiss deepens into something more intense, heat fizzing low in Kyungsoo’s stomach. 

 

And then just like that, the sensation is gone. Jongin pulls back like he’s been burned and Kyungsoo instantly panics. 

 

“Oh god, I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to—“ 

 

Jongin shuts him up again, but this time he only places one solid, chaste kiss on his lips. “No no it wasn’t that I just didn’t want to—“ He points to the watching audience. “I didn’t want it to get too… carried away in front of everyone.” 

 

Kyungsoo finally comes back to his senses and he remembers that yes, they do have an audience. Said audience is screaming, cheering and clapping, Momo looks like she’s about to cry, and Chanyeol has grabbed hold of Byun Baekhyun and his smacking a sloppy kiss on his cheek. 

 

“Oh.” Kyungsoo says intelligently. 

 

“Look, Kyungsoo,” Jongin steps forward when the crowd settles down and Kyungsoo gives him his full attention. “I— I’ve liked you for a while now. I know this probably isn’t the place to do this but— I just… like you? A lot, from what I can tell. I noticed you on the first day of lectures, actually. So, um, I don’t know if you—“ 

 

“—Do you want to come to mine on Thursday?” Kyungsoo blurts out, scaring himself a bit. “I-I mean… its when the new Yuri on Ice episode comes out. If you wanted to it could be like a— a date?” 

 

Jongin’s jaw drops. “You’re asking  _me_  on a date?” 

 

“Well… yeah. Only if you want to though! It wont be much because my apartment isn't exactly great or anything, but I have a microwave so we can have popcorn and… stuff. I’ve kind of… you know, I liked you since the first day of lectures too. We um…. probably should have done this sooner.” 

 

Jongin flushes. “Y-yeah. I think we should have. Um, I’d quite like Thursday, if you’re still offering.” 

 

“I’m still offering.” 

 

“Oh… um… well I accept your date… invitation. T-thank you.” 

 

“OH MY GOD THEY’RE SO AWKWARD AND CUTE!” Momo screeches from the audience until she charges forward and smothers them both in a giant bear hug. “Do you know how long I’ve been waiting for this moment!” She dabs her tears on the edge of her sleeve. “I’ve been listening to you to talk about each other for months! My babies are getting together!” She bursts in to tears again and Kyungsoo smiles sheepishly at Jongin. 

 

“GROUP HUG EVERYONE!” Chanyeol bellows, and before Kyungsoo can mention that Momo is about to suffocate him everyone else piles in and wraps their arms around. 

 

“M-merry Christmas, Kyungsoo!” Jongin manages to stutter out over the rousing chorus of  _ _We Wish You A Merry Christmas_  _currently filling the room. 

 

“Merry Christmas Jongin!” Kyungsoo replies, squirming as Chanyeol tries to kiss him under the mistletoe too. 

 

OK, maybe Christmas is alright. 

 

Christmas is, at a push, good. 

 

 

 

 

Well, Christmas is great. 

 

 

 

 

 

Do Kyungsoo is most definitely a Christmas man. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

[ ](http://tinypic.com/?ref=332qzq0)

that moment when you realise youve left this fic open for a jongin in lingerie/heels/praise kink sequel but youre not sure if you did that deliberately or if thats just what your brain truly wants

 

 

 

 

[twitter](http://www.twitter.com/teatoxic)

[tumblr](http://www.kaisoocupoftea.tumblr.com)

[curiouscat](http://www.curiouscat.me/timefortea)


End file.
